steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vodbushka Armament Industries
Vodbushka Armament Industries, located in , Ust-Katav, is a Vodkaslavian manufacturer of Armaments, Ammunition, and Restraints. The company was Vodkaslavia's only weapons manufacturer from Union to 10,723 B.O., now it is one of eight State-Owned armament manufacturing companies. Vodbushka still produces many of Vodkaslavia's Semi- and Fully-Automatic Assault Rifles. History Early History TEXT HERE Union TEXT HERE Transfer TEXT HERE Olsteamian Rule TEXT HERE Reunification TEXT HERE Today TEXT HERE Products Ammunition Prices for Ammo Container is per box. Prices for rockets is per single rocket. * .223 ** .223 Air (Standard) *** ≛20.00 ** .223 Water (Armor-Piercing) ** .223 Fire (Explosive) * .226 Traveler * .300 Vodbushka ** Standard ** Armor-Piercing ** Explosive ** Incendiary * .350 Newman * .352 Newman Square * .395 Vertmin * .400 Hygan * .500 Westrock * .500 Tungsten * .650 Core * .650 Kinect * Alpha-One * Alpha-Two Semi-Automatic Rifles A semi-automatic firearm, or self-loading firearm, is one that not only fires a bullet each time the trigger is pulled, but also performs all steps necessary to prepare it to discharge again—assuming cartridges remain in the firearm's feed device. Typically, this includes extracting and ejecting the spent cartridge case from the firing chamber, re-cocking the firing mechanism, and loading a new cartridge into the firing chamber. To fire again, the trigger is released and re-pressed. Guns labeled Defunct are no longer produced but still in use. Skipped numbers are either "cancelled before production" or no longer in production nor use. ALR Series * Vodbushka ALR-01; .223 (Defunct) ** ≛320.00 * Vodbushka ALR-02; .223 (Defunct) ** ≛320.00 * Vodbushka ALR-03; .226 (Defunct) ** ≛325.00 * Vodbushka ALR-04; .223 (Defunct) ** ≛350.00 * Vodbushka ALR-05; .226 (Defunct) ** ≛360.00 * Vodbushka ALR-06; .226 (Defunct) ** ≛360.00 * Vodbushka ALR-09; .223 (Defunct) ** ≛400.00 * Vodbushka ALR-12; .223 ** ≛400.00 * Vodbushka ALR-15; .223 (Defunct) ** ≛410.00 * Vodbushka ALR-16; .226 (Defunct) ** ≛420.00 * Vodbushka ALR-18; .300 (Defunct) ** ≛450.00 * Vodbushka ALR-30; .226 (Defunct) ** ≛450.00 * Vodbushka ALR-31; .300 ** ≛460.00 * Vodbushka ALR-32; .223 (Defunct) ** ≛460.00 * Vodbushka ALR-33; .223 (Defunct) ** ≛460.00 * Vodbushka ALR-40; .223 (Defunct) ** ≛460.00 * Vodbushka ALR-48; .226 ** ≛470.00 * Vodbushka ALR-49; .300 ** ≛475.00 * Vodbushka ALR-50; .226 (Defunct) ** ≛480.00 * Vodbushka ALR-56; .300 ** ≛500.00 * Vodbushka ALR-65; .300 ** ≛500.00 * Vodbushka ALR-76; .226 ** ≛500.00 * Vodbushka ALR-79; .350 (Held) ** ≛510.00 * Vodbushka ALR-81; .223 ** ≛510.00 * Vodbushka ALR-83; .226 ** ≛510.00 * Vodbushka ALR-92; .223 ** ≛520.00 * Vodbushka ALR-97; .300 (Planned) ** [≛515.00] * Vodbushka ALR-98; .226 (Planned) ** [≛520.00] * Vodbushka ALR-99; .350 (Planned) ** [≛540.00] Vodbushka ALR-56.PNG Vodbushka ALR-92.PNG Makov Series These guns are usually abbreviated to VM##. * Vodbushka Makov 01; .223 ** ≛410.00 * Vodbushka Makov 05; .226 (Defunct) ** ≛410.00 * Vodbushka Makov 06; .400 (Held) ** ≛450.00 * Vodbushka Makov 07; .400 ** ≛460.00 * Vodbushka Makov 09; .226 ** ≛430.00 * Vodbushka Makov 10; .223 ** ≛420.00 * Vodbushka Makov 12; .223 ** ≛430.00 * Vodbushka Makov 13; .226 ** ≛450.00 * Vodbushka Makov 14; .300 ** ≛450.00 Vodbushka Makov 01.PNG S-Series The S-Series is a line of heavy rifles, designed for use in combat. All S-Series are compatible with both .223 Air and .300 Vodbushka, though are meant for .300. * Vodbushka S50 (Defunct) ** ≛550.00 * Vodbushka S58 (Defunct) ** ≛550.00 * Vodbushka S59 ** ≛550.00 * Vodbushka S60 ** ≛560.00 * Vodbushka S62 (Defunct) ** ≛560.00 * Vodbushka S67 ** ≛560.00 * Vodbushka S69 ** ≛570.00 * Vodbushka S71 ** ≛570.00 * Vodbushka S73 ** ≛580.00 * Vodbushka S74 ** ≛570.00 * Vodbushka S75 (Planned) ** [≛570.00] Vodbushka S73.PNG Vodbushka S71.PNG Xuzi Series The Xuzi Series is a relatively new line of Semi-Automatics that Vodbushka has produced. Skipped numbers were cancelled before production began. All Xuzis use .300 Vodbushka ammunition. * Vodbushka Xuzi-01 ** ≛350.00 * Vodbushka Xuzi-02 ** ≛350.00 * Vodbushka Xuzi-03 ** ≛330.00 * Vodbushka Xuzi-04 ** ≛350.00 * Vodbushka Xuzi-05 ** ≛300.00 * Vodbushka Xuzi-08 ** ≛310.00 * Vodbushka Xuzi-09 ** ≛300.00 * Vodbushka Xuzi-10 ** ≛340.00 * Vodbushka Xuzi-11 ** ≛310.00 * Vodbushka Xuzi-12 ** ≛320.00 * Vodbushka Xuzi-15 ** ≛360.00 * Vodbushka Xuzi-16 ** ≛350.00 * Vodbushka Xuzi-17 ** ≛300.00 * Vodbushka Xuzi-18 ** ≛150.00 Vodbushka Xuzi-18.PNG Individual Semi-Autos These are rifles that Vodbushka has made that are not attributed to a series of rifles. * Vodbushka Leremy; .395; Long-range Rifle ** ≛750.00 * Vodbushka Cossata; .350 ** ≛550.00 * Vodbushka Ren; .300 ** ≛585.00 Full-Automatic Rifles An automatic firearm continuously fires rounds as long as the trigger is pressed or held and there is ammunition in the magazine/chamber. Many are made such that they can operate in both "Fully Auto" and "Semi-Auto". Apocry Series The Apocry Series is the oldest line of Automatic Rifles produced by Vodbushka. The 1-01, and thus the First Edition, dates back to the time of the Vodkaslavia World War, and is still produced and used today. The Second Edition came about during the period of Olsteamian Rule. The Third Series began production in 2,700 A.C. * Vodbushka Apocry 1-01; .395 ** ≛250.00 * Vodbushka Apocry 2-19; .395 ** ≛300.00 * Vodbushka Apocry 2-54; .352 ** ≛350.00 * Vodbushka Apocry 3-20; .350 ** ≛580.00 * Vodbushka Apocry 3-21; .350 (Defunct) ** ≛580.00 * Vodbushka Apocry 3-22; .352 (Defunct) ** ≛590.00 * Vodbushka Apocry 3-23; .352 ** ≛610.00 * Vodbushka Apocry 3-24; .395 ** ≛660.00 * Vodbushka Apocry 3-25; .350 ** ≛640.00 Cretev Series * Vodbushka Cretev-35; .300 (Defunct) ** ≛750.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-36; .350 (Defunct) ** ≛790.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-37; .300 ** ≛760.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-38; .350 ** ≛770.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-39; .352 ** ≛775.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-40; .352 (Defunct) ** ≛790.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-50; .226 ** ≛750.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-52; .226 (Defunct) ** ≛800.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-55; .300 ** ≛810.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-56; .352 (Held) ** ≛820.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-57; .300 (Defunct) ** ≛820.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-58; .350 (Held) ** ≛850.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-60; .300 (Held) ** ≛840.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-64; .300 ** ≛840.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-65; .300 ** ≛850.00 * Vodbushka Cretev-66; .300 (Planned) ** [≛850.00] Individual Fully-Autos * Vodbushka Restman; .300 ** ≛600.00 * Vodbushka Brett; .395 ** ≛430.00 * Vodbushka Cuhed; .352 ** ≛590.00 * Vodbushka Kozad; .400 ** ≛520.00 * Vodbushka AF-04; .500 Westrock ** ≛650.00 * Vodbushka AF-05; .500 Westrock ** ≛650.00 Explosives Rocket Launchers A launcher consisting of a tube or cluster of tubes for firing rocket-propelled explosive shells. Hand-Held Rocket Launchers * Vodbushka Kaboomska; Alpha-One ** ≛1000.00 * Vodbushka Railz; .500 Tungsten ** ≛1250.00 * Vodbushka Noin; Alpha-One ** ≛1055.00 Mounted Rocket Launchers * Vodbushka Megarailz; .650 Kinect ** ≛1570.00 * Vodbushka EML; .650 Kinect ** ≛1550.00 * Vodbushka Zor; Alpha-One ** ≛1560.00 * Vodbushka Claire; Alpha-Two ** ≛1600.00 * Vodbushka Ern; Alpha-Two ** ≛1650.00 Grenades A small bomb thrown by hand or launched mechanically. * Vodbushka Cylinder Grenade (For Grenade Launchers) ** ≛100.00 Per 4 * EFG-1 ** ≛250.00 * EFG-2 ** ≛255.00 * EFG-3 ** ≛260.00 * EFG-4 ** ≛265.00 * EFG-5 ** ≛270.00 * EMPG-0 ** ≛200.00 * EMPG-2 ** ≛220.00 * EMPG-4 ** ≛240.00 * EMPG-6 ** ≛260.00 * EMPG-8 ** ≛280.00 * EMPG-10 ** ≛300.00 * LM-AP 01 ** ≛150.00 * LM-AP 02 ** ≛150.00 * LM-AV 01 ** ≛250.00 * LM-AV 02 ** ≛250.00 * LM-AV 03 ** ≛250.00 * LM-AV 04 ** ≛250.00 * LM-BB ** ≛260.00 * LM-S ** ≛180.00 * LM-US ** ≛220.00 Legacy Products TEXT HERE See Also * The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia * Vodkaslavian State-Owned Industries * Vodkaslavian Armament Manufacturers * Reterko, LLC. * Torminov Armament Industries, Corp. * Numda Co., LLC. * Overlord Vehicle Company, Corp. * Forvon Corp. * Mecanimer Armaments, Corp. * Ultramarine Arms, LLC. Category:Vodkaslavia Category:Military Category:Industry Category:Armaments Category:Vodkaslavian Industry